DearX
by O-Shnap
Summary: It's that feeling I desire.....The one that makes me feel Alive.....Oh I'm far from over and there will be blood Ha! Ha! Ha! Warning character death! Rated for language ,blood on Hiatus due to revisions sorry
1. Value of life

Disclaimer:I do not own DearS or any of it's characters.  
Warning: If you believe that no man should out live his favorite fictional character than don't read.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A DearS ran down a dark ,poorly lite street. She had a very worried look on her face and turned to look behind her every so often. Sweat dripped down her face as she fled what was behind her. She turned the corner and tripped over a trash can. She tried to stand up but a pain in her ankle stopped her. This didn't make her stop she struggled to crawl away but the person chasing her soon emerged from the shadows. He was a pale young man ,around sixteen or seventeen. His eyes were white and sightless. A large "X" Adorned his face.

He stroded towards the alien ;loathing it's existance. He stopped next to the girl as she continued to struggle. The pale boy kicked her to her side and took joy in her scream of pain. He placed his foot on her neck.

"Disgusting" he said and pulled a gun to her head. He pointed it towards her head and shot three rounds. He turned and walked away from the corpse. He placed his index and middle finger behind his ear.

"DearX unit-01 activated and awaiting contact"

Ikuhara house the next day.

Takeya walked into the living room to see Ren watching a news report on TV. He walked over to the kitchen and looked for some food to eat. Surprisingly there wasn't any.

"Where'd all the food Go?"

"We ate It," Ren replied from the living room.

"Oh crap"

Takeya Went into the living room and sat next to Ren. The Alien rest her head on the earthling's shoulder and the two watched TV. The two enjoyed eachother's company. Even if they weren't doing anything it was still bliss.

Shortly after the two were settled a knock came from the door. Takeya went to answer the door. Behind it was another dearS. This one was tall and Masculine. It was Xeki.

"Hello Xeki"

"Hello," He said coldly, "I'm sorry but I must be quick."

"What Is it?" Ren asked curiously.

"It seems that three DearS were found dead last night."

"What do you mean?" Takeya asked a little shocked.

"They were muredered," Xeki said, "we're not sure but we believe that they were...hunted"

"Hunted!" Ren exclaimed.

"Why would anyone do that?" Takeya asked.

"We don't know," The male DearS said, "I must go and warn other DearS now." He nodded at the and turned to walk away.

"Be careful" Ren said. Xeki stopped and turned at the two.

"You too,"

A Mall later that night.

Two people sat on a bench in the store. One was tall and skinny with no hair. The other was large and fat with long orange hair. They both had Red "x"s on their forehead that is similar to the one the pale boy had.

"Where The Fuck is HE!" The skinny one said.

"Calm down brother," Said the fat one, "He will show."

"And I have!" The man from earlier emerged from the shadows.

"About Damn Time!" The skinny one said.

"Watch your mouth unit-02" The pale one said, "Unit-03 What is the status on this planet?"

"Um.. It's planet Omega," The fat one said, "The dominate species strikingly resembles the DearS ,And it seems they use Balistic weaponry."

"So it's the last one," The pale one said he walked away to a near by store but stopped at the voice of his brother.

"Unit-01! Shouldn't we search for the DearS?" Unit-02 asked.

"We need to blend into the planet first." The pale boy explained, "Learn all you can about their culture. Besides finding the DearS won't be a problem. It's like mixing oil with water...It'll always stand out."

The three seperated to different stores. Unit-03 found himself in a candy store and found their taste sweet. He stuffed many into his pocket. unit-02 was amused by a Yo-Yo and watched it as it went up and down. unit-01 Was lost in a music store and went through the stack of CD's. He picked up and read the title aloud.

"Value of Life"

Ironic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: Did this mainly for a friend. It mainly focuses on the anime but I got some stuff from the manga in it too. Please R&R! 


	2. The Useless Blind one

Disclaimer:I Do not own any of the characters (except for the DearX).

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeya and Ren sat around a table with friends. They came over shortly after hearing about the dead DearS. They were all worried about what might happen next. Will there be more victims? Is there a reason for the killings? Will Ren and Miu be safe? They all thought this and more.

"So Did you hear?" Hikorou began, "They were all within three blocks and severly beaten. It's so Sad who would do such horrible things to a DearS." He let out some tears of sorrow for the DearS he hadn't even meet.

"Maybe it has something to do with the meteors?" Neneko had suggested. She was visiting her friends during a break from her studies in america. Although she had told Takeya her feelings for him ,things were not odd between them.

"What?" Takeya was wondering, "What meteors?"

"It was on the news,"

"I saw that," Ren said.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Takeya said frustrated.

"I didn't think it was important," She replied.

"There is a chance that it may be unrelated," Miu stated, "But I'm sure lady Fina will be looking into it."

"Hello Everyone!" Mitsuka yelled as she seemingly appeared out of no where, "I hope all of you aren't doing anything naughty." She was wearing another revealing outfit. Even after they graduated school she seemed to still pop in every now and then.

"Why do you still bother us!" Takeya said, "We're not even in school any more!"

"Aw can't I visit my favorite students," She said and seductivly bit her lowwer lip.

Across the street the three familiar figures watched the friends as they stand on top of the roof of an apartment across the street.

"Two Dears," The pale Unit-01 said, "Both females."

"Damn! How do you do that?!" Unit-02 asked.

"You must remember brother that although he is blind he has abailities unlike any other blind person," Unit-03 explained, " He can sense things from far away ,determine one's internal injury and even distinguish colors."

"I Asked how Dip Shit!" Unit-02 said.

"Enough!" Unit-01 ordered.

"We should attack soon," Unit 03 suggested.

"What's the rush let's have some fun with this world," The pale brother suggested.

"That's not how it works. We fulfill our purpose then die!" unit-02 Explained, "Besides why do we take orders from you!? Not only are you a prototype but also e defect! A Ren number." Unit-01 turned and looked at his brother with soul-less eyes.

"Well then," He began, "If you don't like How I run things maybe you should kill me."

"I think I will"

Author Notes: Well Another chapter that's good. I also went back and changed it to Drama since the angst stuff happens a later chapter but will probably change it back when we get there. 


End file.
